


Frozen Delight

by Kattlarv



Series: White Out [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Friends, Clumsiness, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Sex, Intoxication, Minor Violence, Moral Dilemmas, Oblivious, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Regret, Revenge, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Dysfunction, Small Vulva, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Unintended follow up to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743115After the recent events, Catra decides to get revenge for what She-Ra did to her.As usual, things don't go entirely as planned.





	Frozen Delight

“Are you sure about this?” Scorpia asked anxiously. “Yeah, it’s fine. Stop worrying.” I snapped back. “But your wounds have barely healed. And you still have-” I raised a finger to her face. “I already told you: I lost my pants during the scuffle, and I made my jacket into a new pair, because IT WAS COLD.” I glared daggers at the arachnid. 

“But the bruises?” Scorpia poked her pincers together. A cold sweat threatened to overtake me. “S-She kneed me, alright!” I clutched my still sore arm. “Oh. OH!” She took a few steps back. The worried expression shifting into a sympathetic one. She shifted awkwardly in place. “Being dazed, I took a wrong turn, she grappled me and...”

I hesitated for a moment. “Just, slammed down.” I averted my gaze. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her. Or tell her the truth. “I-I see. That also explains the frozen chunks of vomit.” Scorpia mentioned awkwardly. “There, happy now? Mind buzzing off and letting me interrogate the prisoner?” I snarled at her. I didn’t really want to bark at her, but...

I REALLY wanted to be left alone right now.  **Especially** from someone as overbearing as this goof-ball. “Are you sure you don’t want escort? In case she tries something?” she stammered. “Or you know... someone to hurt her back?” a chill ran down my spine from her sudden shift of tone. That was very... uncharacteristic of her.

“No. The sword is gone from her. That wasn’t Adora anyhow. That was some... weapon. And we need to harness it. You saw what it could do to me. And I barely managed to disarm her before she landed a fatal blow.” I stated. Something in my gut felt icky. And my forehead wasn’t doing much better. I kept my eyes averted. Can’t she leave soon.

“Well, alright. But, you know where to find me if you want to talk, alright kitty?” she pulled me in for a quick hug. I wanted to scold her for calling me that but... that hug was really, really soothing. A huge chunk was lifted off my back. If it wasn’t for my pride, and it being a blatant weakness, I would her asked her to give me another one.

“F-Fine. You’re dismissed.” Dangit! My voice cracked again. Ugh, at least she’s leaving. I waited until her footsteps had went outside of my hearing distance. Alright: Time to go pulverize Adora for what she did to me. Ever since I woke up, again. After I was knocked out, it's been a painful recovery. I couldn’t do much other than lie curled up in blankets.

Like some... feline burrito. Other than when I crawled my way to the restroom. And it burned to pee the first day. Thankfully, that didn’t persist. But oh boy... once was enough. My joints and ligaments are almost back to acceptable levels. These past few days had not been pleasant. Not at all. But now, it was finally time for  **revenge** . I grinned widely.

I think I’ll start with the fists, then move onto my claws for precision damage. Maybe a tendon or two? Maybe a hamstring? Oh! And I  **definitely** have to pin her down and fuck her senseless. It may have saved my skin, but I am NOT taking that lying down. I’ve been walking on glass ever since I returned to consciousness. Just being touched scares me.

So, the only logical conclusion is that I simply have to pound her against her will. Like she did to me. And I’ll be good as new again. That’s how payback works. And eye for an eye, tooth for tooth, traumatic near death rape for traumatic near death rape. I’ll however do without the tit freezing cold. Just because I’m nice like that.

Pretty sure that whole thing gave me frostbite. Ugh, this place is the worst. I had planned to get nude, but... yeah, no. Not gonna happen. Maybe if we were in a bed, but that would send the wrong signals. Though, I have to say it would be nice to just curl up in a big, fluffy bed right now. Do those even exist? I stroked my chin. Beds are weird.

Your whole life you only get to know beds as these firm, less rough than the ground objects that are adequate to sleep on. Then, you get a promotion. And you find out they can be soft, with nice blankets. And  **multiple** pillows thicker than a fist. I can only imagine what those higher up gets to sleep in. Huh, it just hit me that I’ve never fucked in my new bed.

I should try that when we get back... actually, who would I even bang? And why didn’t Adora get a bed when she was promoted? If she hadn’t gone for that stupid sword, we could have had a long, passionate night of- My cheeks heated up as a tingle formed in my nethers. I wanna break my bed in, but I should stop thinking about the past.

I clenched my first and pushed the door open. It’s showtime. My muscles still ached as I went into our impromptu cell. Adora just sat cross legged on the floor, eyes wide open as she stared intently at an icicle. She noticed me come in, and she snapped her attention over to me in a very creepy manner. “Heeey Catra! I’m watchings water dry!” she chimed.

I did a double take. I had been briefed on that the disc had made her... peculiar. But what is going on here? Adora looked like she was intoxicated in some form or another. At least of what I’ve had described to me. Her pupils were all over the place, and she had no clue where she even was. Or the gravity of the situation. This is not what I was expecting.

I want to see her either defiant or reluctantly having accepted her fate. I steeled myself and walked over. Each step becoming harder than the last as my throat closed up. I had to stop halfway and lean against a pipe. What was wrong with me? That’s just Adora, not giant sword lady. She can’t hurt me any-more... Yet, my legs felt weak just looking at her.

Which, was embarrassing, considering she was currently scooting around in a circle on the floor. Why was it so hard to walk this defeat off? Was it because I almost died? I mean, sure: she also kinda almost caused me to not be a girl any-more with some sword amputation. And that’s so far been the most traumatic experience of my life. Fear wise.

I’m not sure what folders to put all my other traumas in. Not like I’d want to look back at those anyhow, but you know. As the dread looming over me slowly receded to a bearable level. I walked over to the now... wriggling on the floor etherian, and squatted down next to her. “Do you think this is funny?” I growled, grabbing her by the collar. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, to my complete dumbfoundedness. “Catgirl wanna play with me? The floor is flat!” she giggle-snorted. Dear lord... this is worse than interrogating Entrapta. She at least has a sense of self-preservation. During my stupor of her she was acting, Adora grabbed hold of my arm before I had time to react. 

My fur stood on end as my body simply locked up. What the heck body? What is wrong with you?! This has to be temporary, or I’m fucking done. I’ll be giblets if I freeze like this during combat. And that’s not on my todo list... unlike Adora~ I shook my head, managing to break out of my daze and prepared to dig my claws into her.

What I saw however, was her tightly hugging my arm, just rubbing her face against it. “I’m gonna call you Squishy and never let you go.” She sighed wistfully. Come again? Pretty sure I may just have broken Adora... The turmoil inside of me didn’t make this any easier. I am willing to bet something on my previous brain damage theory. 

She has been acting weird ever since she became a princess. Yeah, no. I came here with a purpose. And some anxiety sure as heck isn’t going to stop me. I clenched tighter around her collar and pulled her up with me as I stood upright. “Your fur smells mean.” She blurted out. What? What does that even mean? I narrowed my eyes and grunted.

The fuck? I’m all torn apart inside, and she’s acting like she doesn’t have a care in the world. I raised my other arm to strike her but I hesitated. She just stared right into my eyes, making eye contact as she slowly rolled her head back and forth over my arm. Stop being so freaking... Adorable! I groaned and took a deep breath. Just hit her Catra.

It gets easier once you land the first blow, then you can just keep going until it's over with. I adjusted my fist, made sure the fingers were where they were supposed to. I eyed her face over. Maybe the nose? That’d be good... but, I do still have to look at her. And a broken nose isn’t very attractive to me. Yeah, let’s go with the forehead or cheeks. 

Doesn’t damage the goods. Should I undress her first? Hm... nah. That would be weird. I try to keep fucking and fighting separate. Plus. That keeps it more even to how she did to me. I winded up the punch, and slammed my knuckles into her face with conviction. Adora cried out in pain and her arms let go of mine, her eyes wide in shock.

I followed up with an elbow to her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her as she stumbled back. I spun around and delivered a kick right above the pubis, sending her tumbling to the ground. That felt good... Yet, a pang of guilt washed over me. Something wasn't right about this. Every part of me was screaming at me this was wrong.

My lust for violence had gotten a taste, but it was foul. I wasn’t even feeling that excited sexually. I was moist and ready to go, but did I really want to? Adora flopped about on the floor, confused and scared. As she finally managed to right herself, she just turned to me looking devastated. As if I had betrayed her trust at her most vulnerable. 

“BAD SQUISHY! BAD!” Adora snivelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Something jabbed inside my chest. Another injury from our scuffle? No... this felt, not physical. Like something in my core being hurt. I looked down on the crying mess in front of me.  **This** is Adora? It’s like she’s a kid again... except dumber. And cries more.

She didn’t cry much when she was a kid that was usual- I froze in the middle of my train of thought, rubbing my shoulder. This was... I looked back at Adora, her lips trembled. The blood in my clit drained faster than if it had been punctured. I was still hard, but any desire to just pin and ravage Adora for my own gain was replaced with disgust.

Ugh! Seriously! I can’t fuck this... this... “W-Why floofy kitty hurt friend?” she whimpered. I gripped my chest as something stung inside. What the fuck did that item do to her? First she wants to tear my spine out through my ribcage. Then she viciously RAPE me. Total lack of inhibitors, fully selfish. And now she’s a blubbering, idiotic affectionate mess. 

What has all this magic done to you? Is there even anything left of my Adora in there? Moisture forced itself onto my eyes as I quickly wiped it off. “Please Squishy... no hurt! Not pain! Hugs...” she slowly crawled away from me. And something inside me just broke. I had every chance to get my revenge. So why wasn’t I? She’s not even fighting it...

I eyed her over. She  **looks** like Adora. But it's just like... no-one is home. She’s reduced to some infantile mental capacity. Except she knows words, sorta. I narrowed my eyes at the figure beneath me. She DID remind me of Adora in a way... if you only picked out her completely oblivious, ignorant and naive sides. Whatever remained of her...

I glared down Adora. It hadn’t been Adora that broke and abused me. And this isn’t Adora at my mercy. I slumped to my knees as the waterworks slowly trickled down my cheeks. What am I doing? This ball of hate inside me won’t go away, but beating up and exploiting this... mentally challenged version of Adora won’t subdue it either.

I grit my teeth and shut my eyes. More tears forced their way out. At least crying always helps. In the moment... I’m a pathetic failure each time I allowed myself to cry. Lord, why am I so weak? Nothing I do is ever enough. A shaky, tender embrace enveloped me. I flinched and extended my claws. A shiver ran down my spine as someone pressed against me.

“Why sad kitty? Please, no cry...” Something gently brushed through my hair, moving up to scratch the favourite spot behind my ear. “Try feel niiiice.” She said with a hiccup. Scorpia told me they just found her like this. I would doubt her if she wasn’t too dumb to lie. And Entrapta wasn’t too eccentric to keep a secret. That disc was messed up.

On soooo many levels. “I knows what Catra like, you purrs a lot!” Adora slurred. Despite her erratic and clumsy movement, she managed to dig through my scalp and mane. Just like anytime I was feeling down, and she tried to console me. It was eerie how this shadow of Adora was touching me. I have extremely conflicting emotions about this... 

On the plus side, my tears had dried up. This... was nice. In a very messed up way. “Your face is prettys.” She murmured. My body tensed up. “I’m gooona...makes you feel goods.” She resumed in the same, stuttered speech. Wait, what? What is this cognitively compromised Adora on about? A disoriented hand cupped my nethers. 

My heart got caught in my throat. My chest tightened. It was hard to breath. I started to gasp for air. My entire body devolved into a meek trembling heap. All that from being groped? Images of  **her** face flashed onto my closed eyelids. That smile... that unnatural smile. “No-no! Just me. Calms downs!” Adora whispered softly, withdrawing her hand.

I still couldn’t breathe clearly, but the panic attack was dying down. She failed twice on putting a finger on my mouth before she made an attempt to hush. At least I believe it was. It sounded mostly like a lisping raspberry. “I’ve done this plentys, just relaaaxxxsssf...” She reassured me. Somehow, I magically wasn’t all that comforted. I wonder why? Sarcasm.

She dragged her face down my torso, avoiding my injured breast tissue. That or accidentally just decided to run down the opposite side of my body. I honestly couldn't tell at this point. A wet kiss over my hood sent all my nerves on edge once more. What in the flying fuck is this? My instincts screamed at me to claw her into ribbons. Paint the floor with her.

I bared my teeth and opened my eyes, suppressing those urges. I am NOT gonna let myself turn into a shaky mess because of what happened. I enjoy being touched, almost dying isn’t going to take away one of the few joys I have left in life! My arms trembled as I put them on the ground. Is she... seriously trying to go down on me? I blinked in disbelief.

The slurping kisses she applied all over my vulva did seem to support that. Each time she came into contact with my privates, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to cry, scream or moan. My tummy and chest both felt constipated. And my mind was in complete disarray. Why am I letting her go on? Every inch of me is screaming this is wrong. I’m not like her!

Yet, there is that tiny, gnawing at the back of my head. Telling me to just let this happen. Why am I listening to that insignificant part of my psyche? Ugh! I can’t win this! No matter how I do, I am losing. I can’t let my fear win. I can’t turn her to paste. I shouldn’t let her continue. Every course of action is wrong. Each outcome will bite me in the ass.

I put a quivering hand atop her head. If I’m fucked either way, I may as well pick the option that involved my clit getting sucked. I ain’t gonna suck itself after all. My throat was dry. My limbs were cold. But pleasant tingles flared up in my fleshy bits each time Adora planted her supple lips against my nether region. I glanced down at her. 

She looked... happy. There were still tears in her eyes, but she tried her best to lingate me in her impaired state. She was determined, dopey and... regretful? What was that expression supposed to be? All I could tell for certain is that she had that same spark in her eyes as when Adora used to... alleviate me during my spouts of estrus. 

She looked up at me, locking eyes as her head swayed. “Hey, hey... don’t tell Catra, but: she has cutes freckles.” She giggle-snorted and face-planted back against my crotch. Part of the pain was chipped away. My cheeks flushed pleasantly. I shivered as my fur stood on end. What was going on here? She prodded her nose against my half-erect nub. 

“Boop! Boop, boop, boop!” she let out a guffaw before she latched her lips around my tiny bead. C’mon! Get hard already! I have enough trouble with you as it is! Don’t you DARE start having arousal complications! Actually, why the fuck was she trying to eat me out? I just hurt her. And she just dropped everything I did to her because I felt bad?

I know you’re a dunce, but come on... at least make me apologize first. I hesitantly stretched out an arm towards her. Her body flinched as she saw my hand approach, but her expression didn’t change. Nor did her actions. It’s like her muscle memory is there, but she’s too much of a simpleton to comprehend it. I held my hand above her for a moment.

After some thought, I placed it gently atop her scalp. Caressing her hair. What was the point of beating her up like this? A literal punching bag would put up more of a fight. Well, seems like I found a cheap shot point I’m not willing to cross. “Don’t worrys Squishy. You’re fiiiiine. It just cold.” She spontaneously slurred out. She was talking about me, right?

She let go of my hood and blew hot air over my most sensitive part. I curled my toes in my boots. Adora followed up by giving several small kisses onto, and along my entire genitalia. Working her way over all of it. There was some thought behind it, but she was following a very sporadic version of that plan. That felt really good though...

I closed my eyes as she resumed plastering my kitkat with sensual smooches. It's like my stress was chipped away with each connection with those puckered lips. I-I think I could manage to get my clip up again. My eyes shot open. Wait, when did she pull my pants down enough for this? Or did I do that? Adora’s eyes shone up as she let out a squee. 

“Squishy is happy!” she exclaimed. I mean... no. I managed to get my boner back. But that doesn’t mean I’m- Actually, fuck it. I don’t care about this making sense. I just really need to cum right now. I can’t deal with all these freaking emotions right now. Pretty sure Adora is one of the few people that can even tell when my pussy is engorged.

Ugh, I’ve been forced to spend time around that annoying scientists too much. I’ve started to articulate words all fancy in my inner monologues. My eyes rolled back as warmth surrounded my eager bead. Her tongue slathered against my clit with blissful strokes. This, this was great. Nothing hurt right now. I smiled as some dumb tears lined my eyes.

She clumsily bobbed her bead in tiny motions, suckling my joy buzzer eagerly. Could... could I keep her like this, for this? It’d get Adora back to me, make it significantly easier to crush the rebellion, have access to unlimited cunnilingus... Yeah, no. That made me sick to my stomach to imagine. My abdomen even gurgled in protest.

Seriously, why not? Why didn’t I want that? ... then again. I glanced down at Adora, her eyes utterly devoid of intelligence. More than usual, I mean. She’s always been clueless. But not... whatever this is. I want Adora’s zest. The fire in her eyes. That glance that tells me ‘I’m gonna make you cum so hard your toes curl.’. My tail flicked with anticipation.

I might try to make her my sex slave if she gets back to normal... that’d be hot. I think. The idea sounds promising at least. Oh man, I can almost picture the face she’d give me if I forced her to cum. Or threaten to crush another ‘peaceful rebel town’ if she doesn’t make me cum hard enough. OH! Or threaten to have HER do it. Yeah... I can almost see it.

I grinned and ruffled her hair. I’d so make her top me from time to time too. Um, for the irony of course. Yeah, that’s it. I mean, pfft. I’m clearly the alpha here. It’s just that that would be really funny. Mmm... her anger would be shifted into pure sexual energy. My face dropped as I looked back at Adora as she tried to go deeper, but failed.

Because her nose was against my pubis, and she couldn’t figure out how to get around that, so she just pressed harder. Yeah, no. This would be the opposite of sexy. She’s like a disoriented animal. It’d be like having Adora’s likeness printed on a pillow, then fuck that pillow. Like: What’d be the point of that? Cuddle it, sure... maybe. But... fuck?

My eyes went wide. Wait... she had been going at it for over a minute. And I don’t even feel that pre-orgasm knot yet. That is... really weird, but also kinda cool. Why can I suddenly last longer than normal? I flinched as something slathered its way inside of me. Her tongue stretched out my tiny crevice as a whimper escaped my throat.

It didn’t hurt, but it was really close to. My vag was nearly at capacity. If the tongue wasn’t malleable, that would have been pain town. Her unfocused eyes met my grimacing face. She slid out her tongue shamefully with fresh tears in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry Squishy... I thoughts you maybe would have likeds that...” She managed to croak out.

Maybe... “Hey Adora?” I whispered. She whipped her head up towards my general direction. “Think you can... curl it and try to poke upwards with that, while you nuzzle my pleasure button?” I inquired slowly. She blinked asymmetrically, but her sole expression was no longer apologetic. “If kitty wants to smile, I shall protect that smile!” She exclaimed.

Was that a yes? She re-adjusted herself and stuck her tongue out, attempting to lower her eyelids. It looked like she had issues staying awake. But after some fiddling, she jabbed her tongue inside, and to my surprise: Managed to locate the sweet spot in a single plunge. Her nose pressed against my clit in a most appreciated manner as well.

She flopped her tongue about, somehow hitting my spongy spot with enough precision and pressure to cause me to purr. I didn’t even mind, it felt... nice. I placed my second hand atop her head, just letting her dig in. The knot had formed by now. But, I had at least another half a minute of ecstasy before this would have to be over. I just wish it was longer.

Can’t say this is how I pictured this day going... at least I’m gonna cum. So, I got one part right at least. I also did strike her but, not happy with how that turned out. Why can’t things ever go like I plan or, even just want? I started to tense up as I got closer. I’m okay with this result however. Even if... kinda weird. I’ll figure out what to do after.

With Adora I mean. I grit my teeth, not long now... wait, was that? There was a pressure behind my clit, clawing to get out. Was I seriously maybe gonna ejaculate? Adora does that with ease, it’s always a struggle for me. I lightly dug my claws into her hair. I am going for it. Just focus and push, c’mon Catra! You can do this!

With a final nose prod and tongue lashing, the barrier inside me shattered as I let out a yowl, arching my back. My walls clenched down around her tongue, it was a rapturous sensation. Her tongue was so squishy. I tried to flex my muscles down there. Closing my eyes. One contraction coursed through me. I hissed and something cascaded out.

I’m doing it! I’m doi- ouch! Why does it sting for me when it comes out? Adora just lulls her tongue throughout hers. But when I doooOO it! I grit my teeth as my second spurt shot out. When I do it: It feels great about ha-aalfway through, then there’s this sharp burning as it leaves. I inhaled as my fourth shot gushed out. I panted heavily as I slumped over.

It doesn’t really hurt, it's just this... like when your foot is asleep. My eyelids flickered as the afterglow set in. Oh fuck yeah... squirting is amazing in the aftermath. It’s like a climax deluxe. I really like that extra sense of relief. “You tastes warm...” Adora chimed in. That’s not a... never mind. She hugged my midsection as she rested her head against my crotch.

“Squishy~” she cooed and crawled up to spoon me. You know what? This room is surprisingly warm. And I can do with a nap. This, this is nice. I’m gonna ride out my endorphin high like this. I did specify I didn’t want to be bothered for up to a whole day... mostly since I thought I’d have to clean up the room, and patch Adora back up.

  
  


But... yeah, this works too. My eyelids were heavy. They went down on their own. 

* * *

I stirred in my sleep as I groggily opened my eyes. What the? I shuffled about. I’m in the same room, but... wrapped in thick blankets? Where was- wait, someone is hugging me. I glanced back to see Adora huddled up to me. The same dopey smile as before, but she was asleep. I felt her up. Skin. Wait... I touched myself. Fur. I blinked in complete bafflement. Was there blankets in here? When has she stripped us both? Actually, you know what? Fuck it. I don’t care. I reclined against her as a pleasant quiver ran down my spine. I closed my eyes as I started to drift back into sleep. I don’t get enough of this to afford to be picky~

* * *


End file.
